Document management systems update a data structure in order to track the most up-to-date version of documents. In this process, some systems create another version of document instead of overwriting the older version and keep the older version of document for a while. This allows the systems to concurrently access the older version of a document for reads while the new version is being updated. For example, if a user updates his/her blog page, other users can still read the old version of blog page while he/she is updating the blog page. At some points, the systems need to update the system information to access the new document and replace the old document. Typically, this triggers a series of cascaded updates in the data structure of the system and necessitates many writes to storage.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved method and system for providing access to an updated file without having to perform cascaded updates in the data structures of the system.